


如何在桌面上养一只蝙蝠

by xiyur



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyur/pseuds/xiyur
Summary: 假如蝙蝠家被做成了桌宠，灵感来自《桌面大鹅》。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 14





	如何在桌面上养一只蝙蝠

**Author's Note:**

> 人物属于原作，ooc属于我。  
> 希望可以得到留言和kudos！

欢迎下载桌面蝙蝠程序，请选择您要启动的人物。

1\. 蝙蝠侠  
友情提示：请不要重复点击，看不到蝙蝠侠是因为他在启动后第一时间隐藏了自己。已经有多位用户没看到蝙蝠侠就以为是启动失败，多次点击按钮启动了几十个蝙蝠侠，在占据大量内存后又因为所有试图关闭程序的尝试被蝙蝠侠打断而不得不强制关机重启。  
已知蝙蝠侠可以藏到包括且不限于视频、文档、音频文件中，请不必因播放的歌曲中出现打斗声、蝙蝠侠乱入电影逮捕了主角或毕业论文中出现多余的bat字眼而惊慌，这不是电脑中了病毒，只是蝙蝠侠在进行夜巡活动。如果同时启动了夜翼、红罗宾、罗宾中的一个或多个，蝙蝠侠会带他们一起夜巡，导致夜翼、红罗宾、罗宾的行踪也变得难以捕捉。  
由于蝙蝠侠警惕度极高，使用拷屏或其他软件截到蝙蝠侠全身图像是不可能做到的，蝙蝠侠会迅速隐藏到文件中或屏幕显示范围外，而电脑自带录屏软件会被蝙蝠侠察觉而不肯出现，只有用外接设备录像才可能通过回放看到蝙蝠侠的完整样子。有网友根据蝙蝠侠的这一特点，在社交媒体上开办了“比比谁截到的蝙蝠侠更完整”活动，目前排行第一的参赛者截到了蝙蝠侠的半边皮肤和一条腿。

2\. 夜翼  
请不要在启动夜翼时进行Gal Game及其他类型恋爱游戏的攻略，有95%的可能出现夜翼泡了用户攻略对象的情况而导致游戏失败，且除非彻底清除存档，此后无论夜翼是否在桌面上，游戏角色都会保留对夜翼的好感度，使攻略难度提升至最高。  
ps：有游戏主播以此为噱头，专门攻略已和夜翼达成恋爱结局的游戏角色，目前无一人成功，累计失败357次。  
对于某用户投诉的，夜翼在自己离开电脑期间擅自和女友展开聊天，导致女友和自己分手一事，为小概率事件，同时也不推荐用户主动用夜翼替代自己应付女友的查岗、和女友谈心，因此造成的分手本公司概不负责。

3\. 红头罩  
红头罩会极大影响缉毒片等电影的观影体验，因为片中反派往往一出场就被红头罩击毙或抓捕，导致剧情无法顺利展开。但也有人推荐红头罩参与的星球大战，红头罩既会和绝地武士大打出手，也会与银河帝国为敌，使得剧情更加变化莫测，每次看都有新的惊喜。若同时还启动了红罗宾，就连普通的警匪片都会变得和007系列一样带感。  
Ps：不建议和蝙蝠侠一同启用，不管什么场合他们都能打起来直至电脑死机。  
因在游戏中滥用红头罩作为外挂击杀怪物或其他玩家造成的封号本公司概不负责，同时本公司并不建议玩家利用红头罩来通关恐怖类游戏，这样玩游戏是没有灵魂的。

4\. 红罗宾  
在启动红罗宾期间，用户可额外获得一定程度的安全防护功能，包括杀毒、防火墙、漏洞修补，但不能替代正规杀毒软件的作用。红罗宾可用于加快检索速度，对电脑文件进行整理，且不会随意更改删除文件内容，适合长期在后台启动。  
在识别到购买股票等金融活动时红罗宾有一定可能提出建议，但本公司是软件公司而非金融公司，不保证建议的准确度，也不为后续可能造成的经济损失负责。  
点击红罗宾下方咖啡图标，可选择咖啡模式on/off，该功能默认处于开启状态。当关闭咖啡模式，红罗宾会进入待机模式，可随意摆放在桌面上进行装饰，但若同时启动了夜翼或罗宾，夜翼会将红罗宾带回后台睡觉，而罗宾会阻止用户的鼠标碰触红罗宾。

5\. 罗宾  
可选择是否加载扩展包。  
是/否。  
在不安装扩展包情况下，启动罗宾会得到一个非常有活力的男孩，他会拔刀砍碎路过的鼠标，拿屏保或软件图标做目标练剑，打字嘲讽用户游戏技术太垃圾，为用户的家庭作业或工作报表打分（有超出百分之五十的概率得到F）。与红头罩同时启动会触发互动剧情，红头罩和罗宾会以用户的桌面为站场，使用蝙蝠镖、烟雾弹等武器互相攻击，并随机打开关闭界面来为对方制造障碍，在此期间用户无法进行任何操作。  
在安装扩展包的情况下，每次启动概率从六位预设的罗宾中随机出现一位，其性格活泼程度不同，有专有技能如10秒快速卸轮胎（无论图片还是视频）、在任意场地表演杂技，可以衍生出多种玩法。关于只见到过四个不同罗宾，以及桌面蝙蝠中未设计女性角色是否是性别歧视的问题，本公司郑重声明是由于触发概率和触发条件的原因，请用户自行探索。

6\. 阿尔弗雷德  
在电脑上启动过三个以上桌面蝙蝠角色后，可解锁隐藏角色阿尔弗雷德。  
将阿尔弗雷德放置在屏幕上时，如果背景图片是自然风景，他会开始打理花园，修建灌木草丛，并根据图标分布和形状设计绿化方案，使用户的屏幕合理的被绿植装饰；如果背景图片是室内建筑，阿尔弗雷德会定期更换清洗窗帘桌布，擦洗花瓶相框，并把无法处理的脏乱画面皱着眉头推到显示范围外。  
每到三餐和下午茶时间，阿尔弗雷德会开始烹饪食物，打开音响可同步听到使用厨具和食材被料理的声音。如果同时启动了其他桌面蝙蝠角色，他们会一同出现在桌子旁，和阿尔弗雷德一起享用其刚刚做好的食物。而如果没有其他桌面蝙蝠角色在启动状态，阿尔弗雷德会摆放好食物，坐在旁边静静等待，然后在到下一个饭点时将食物倒掉，重新做出新的摆上。

以上是关于本公司产品的最新消息！后续蝙蝠女等制作中，敬请期待！


End file.
